I am Jacks one wish
by Mrs. Belatrix Riddle
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Jack and Marla go to the fair. A strange woman tells jack to make a wish. What could he wish for? warning : mature, marla/jack/tyler


Takes place after the movie

Takes place after the movie. Jack and Marla go to the fair. A strange woman tells jack to make a wish. What could he wish for?

It's been 4 months since I shot me, shot Tyler. I've been with out him four months, that's sixteen weeks which would be 112 days, multiply that by a 24 hours in a day its been 2,688 hours, there's sixty minutes in an hour so that's 161,280 minutes since I've seen him, 9,676,800 seconds. I don't know why I keep track l just do. I didn't know it was possible to miss a person this bad.

Four months ago me and Marla had watched the buildings crumple. I had walked down stairs, told the mayhem members I quit and my last order is to stay away from me and Marla. I know I can't get them to disband so I tell them to pick there own leader.

We move two towns over and start to play house. I'm not saying its bad. We both have jobs, she's at a record store, I'm in the newspaper office. Its not a bad job either. I edit the obituaries. My life's not boring. I'm not in a rut but something's missing

A typical day for us goes like this. We wake up We fuck. Marla cooks breakfast while I shower. We eat. I pack lunches and clean up while she showers. If we finish early there's time for a quickie before we go. Nine hours later we come home. We take turns cooking. Who ever's not cooking watches tv and dose clothes. We eat than we spend the rest of our free time screwing each other's brains out.

Marla's a nympo. Its not her fault, she's been that way since grade school according to her and if you ask me its not a bad thing. I don't fight anymore. She doesn't pop pills and drink like a sailor. We spend all our time and effort in the bed.

Sometimes we go out. Weekends we always go somewhere. Like tonight were at the fair. We had walked past it two days ago and Marla had got this wicked grin on her face insisting we would have to come back so I could do her in the fun house.

So here we are and we've not only been in the fun hose but behind the out houses and in an empty booth covered in a tarp. Marla runs forward saying she wants to play some game with a goldfish as a prize. I smile and tell her I'll meet her there after I use the can.

Five minutes later she's nowhere to be seen. I'm not surprised. Asking her to stay in one place is like asking her to stop smoking. I've just started looking for her when I see this little old lady trying to place toys on a shelf two feet above her head. I hop the counter to her booth and put 'em up. I don't really have any intention of being helpful. Jumping the counter sounded fun and this gave me an excuse to do it.

The old woman smiles and thanks me. I nod and hop to the other side of the counter. She grabs my hand. "Close your eyes and make a wish."

I wish Tyler were real.

I don't know why I say this. How can I miss him this bad? The woman smiles and lets go of my hand and I set off to find Marla.

No.

Impossible.

I see her but she's pressed up against a wall being kissed by Tyler.

No. Not Tyler I tell my self. My mind is tricking me. That's me, I'm just imagining my self watching him.

"Jack!" She looks up and pushes him away, shame coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, I-"

I don't here what she says because now its me Tyler's got pinned against the wall. He's kissing me and I kiss back. God. If this is a trick of my mind I never wanna be sane again.

I can barley breathe when he pulls away, smirking at me. "Long time no see."

"You know this guy? You kissed him!!"

"You can see him?"

"Yea? Why wouldn't I?"

"You still talk to much butt wipe, you know that." That was him not me.

She gawks at him for a second. He pulled her close; hands slipping down the back of her jeans to cup her ass. "Recognize me? Your favorite pile of human waste?'

"Tyler." She whispers the word.

"In the flesh baby." He's nibbling her neck, pulling her behind an empty shed. I follow.

"How is this possible?" At this point I'm not sure if it was me or Marla that said this. My mind is spinning. How? I want to yell at him, to punch him, to cry and tell him how much I've missed him. God. I want him to kiss me again.

As I stand there he grabs Marla and begins to make out with her. She doesn't respond, instead her eyes meet mine, seeming to beg me. I can't say no. I can't deny her Tyler. I smile and make a go-ahead motion than stand there and watch.

At my ok she's all over him, hands in his hair, up his shirt grazing those perfect muscles. One of his hands slips down the front of her jeans. He grins, not kissing her and not allowing her to kiss him as he watches pleasure fill her face. A few minutes later he pulls away as she shudders and stifles a cry of pleasure.

Than hes on me. He kisses me again. I bite that bottom lip, hard, I wont let him pull away but I don't think he wants to. :"Tyler." My voice is desperate and needy, "Tyler." His hands reach down my pants, stick and still warm. It's the same hand that was on Marla. Up. Down. Up. Down. His hand moves so fast, his grip is so tight it hurts.

I grunt as I cum in his hand.

"Where's your apartment?" He asks, wiping it on his jeans.

We catch a cab, it seems only a second before were there and than were up the stairs and in the room and stripping. Marla pulls off his jacket, I pull at his pants as he tugs down Marla's than Marla yanks off my shirt and I un hook her bra. Tyler's already got her shirt and my shoes off.

I don't think models can strip this fast.

I'm first. With out warning he pushes me over the couch and with out warning he's inside me. I scream. He's pounding in to me, Marla's kneeling on the couch, my face is against her flat stomach. Tyler's hand is on me again and I reach out, still moaning with pleasure and pain and begin to touch my girl friend. Were all gasping and sweating and panting and moaning.

I don't know who cums first but eventually Tyler flips over the couch and the three of us are laying there tangled up.

Tyler moves first slipping effortlessly from between us and heading into the bathroom. Marla starts kissing me and I respond in kind. My eyes are closed so I don't see Tyler step back in the room, wank wiped clean. I do look up however when he tilts the couch, dumping the two of us unceremoniously on the living room floor.

He mounts Marla and they begin moving. Not wanting to be left out I stand on my knees and push in to Tyler. I wonder if he's ever been had by a man. I hope not, I hope I'm his first. He was mine.

He looks over his shoulder, smirking. "Someone's grown balls since I last saw him." I shut him up with a kiss. Fifteen minutes later we've all disentangled and Tyler smirks, kissing me than Marla tan grabbing both out crotches. "I'm not going anywhere." He growled in my ear.

I smirk, Marla moves against his hand. I yank his lips don to mine. "You better not." I whisper. I need tap go back to that fair and thank that lady. I think as I lay down and slip inside Marla. Tyler kneels behind her, doing the same at the back entrance. I really need to thank her. Witchcraft. Sorcery. Satanic powers. What ever it is that gave us Tyler back I could never find a way to properly thank her.


End file.
